


The Year（9）

by Yamnos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos





	The Year（9）

哈利不知道这个澡要洗多久，也不知道塞德里克究竟是不是在和他开玩笑，于是他决定和德拉科在半夜里来级长浴室探知金蛋的秘密，而且级长浴室本就是个极少人才能使用的地方，这让哈利和德拉科有充足的时间做他们想做的事。

但德拉科此时的心里却思绪万千，他不知道自己为什么脑袋一热就答应了哈利。当你的男朋友提出要和你一起洗澡，还是在这夜深人静的夜晚，有谁又能够用冠冕堂皇的理由来拒绝他呢。

哈利念出塞德里克告诉他的级长浴室口令，和德拉科一起走进了浴室后便立刻被眼前的景象所吸引，果然级长浴室比他们的普通学生浴室高级了不止一个档次。暖色的灯光让整个浴室明亮温暖，一盏华丽复杂的吊灯在他们的头顶摇曳着灯火，四周都是白色的大理石砌成的砖墙，墙上镶嵌在金框里的是一副人鱼的画像。

德拉科和哈利一样对浴室产生了极大的兴趣，他突然有些后悔自己为什么没能来霍格沃兹上学，或许他会成为级长，拥有使用这个浴室的权利，然后就可以在这里和哈利随心所欲地进行无数的约会。

浴池的中央是层层叠叠的约一百个水龙头，每个龙头上都镶了一块颜色各异的宝石。德拉科和哈利同时发现了这些龙头并产生了浓烈的兴趣，他们把金蛋放在一旁，一起半跪在池边，一个个地打开这些水龙头想看看他们的用处。

那些水龙头里流出了的是不同颜色温度的热水，或者是厚实丰富的泡沫，还有喷洒和溅射热水的不同效果。德拉科和哈利沉浸在新奇的试验当中，很快偌大的浴池就被这些水流填满。

哈利看着水面上棉花糖一样的泡沫，想象着或许自己躺在那上面都无法沉下去。他关上水龙头，就开始解自己的衬衫扣子。

德拉科看到哈利的动作立刻慌了神，“你在做什么？”

“脱衣服洗澡啊。”哈利自然地回答道，手上也没有停下解衣服的动作。德拉科的视线黏在了哈利的手上，跟随着它一点一点地把哈利的身体完全显露出来。

很快哈利就把他的衬衫脱下，折叠好和他的隐形衣放在一起。哈利准备脱裤子的时候，却发现德拉科还立在原看着他，整整齐齐地穿着衣服没有动静。

“你不洗吗？”哈利指着德拉科的衣服问。

德拉科心头一颤，他看了看放满水的浴池，硬着头皮说，“洗。”

“你们都是穿着衣服洗澡？”

哈利的声音带上了笑意，德拉科看着眼前哈利裸露的上半身——哈利纤细瘦小的身体尽管德拉科已经拥抱了很多次也依旧让他心疼怜爱，白皙无瑕的身体让德拉科忍不住遐想着在那上面如何留下属于自己的痕迹。

德拉科开始缓慢地脱起自己的衣服，而哈利已经在脱裤子了——德拉科逼自己别过头去尽力回避着那些可能会让他无法自持的美妙风景，但又忍不住地又偷偷看向哈利现在褪下底裤后已经完全赤裸的身体。

只是一眼德拉科就将那景象深深地印在了脑海里，他想今晚他的梦里或许会有些更加真切实在的画面了。

脱光了衣服的哈利跳进水中，溅起的水花让德拉科有些头晕目眩。哈利在浴池里欢快地游了两圈又回到池边，池水有些深哈利只能勉强站住，水面密不透光的层层泡沫阻碍了德拉科是视线让他看不到水下哈利的身体，而他此时依旧穿着裤子站在池边。

“你不下来吗？”

哈利眨着眼对德拉科问道，他已经摘掉了他的圆框眼镜，来自水润明朗的绿色眼睛的光芒毫无阻碍地与德拉科的眼睛接触，德拉科没有回答哈利的话而是反问道，

“哈利，你为什么想让我一起来这里？”

哈利歪着头想了想说道，“传闻级长浴室奢华高级，我想你是马尔福家的儿子，从小生活在优越的环境里或许会喜欢这种地方……这里看起来，确实不错对吗？”

“你不怕我对你做些什么吗？”

在浴室的回音效果里，德拉科听到自己的声音被放大了平时不易被人察觉的低沉和沙哑。

“你想做什么？”

哈利的眼神是那么纯洁干净，似乎不曾染过一丝凡尘，他看起来是真的不知道德拉科能对他做什么。这样天真纯粹又无限信任德拉科的哈利，让德拉科只能压抑住自己内心的那些邪恶想法，他不能辜负哈利的信任与爱，有些事还是得慢慢来。

哈利又微笑了起来，“如果你是觉得害羞害怕我会盯着你看的话，那我只能告诉你我现在没有戴眼镜，这里的水汽又这么足，我什么也看不清的！”

可是我不近视我看得很清楚！德拉科在心里大喊。但他还是冷静地顺着哈利的意思，快速脱下了裤子进入水池。

德拉科没有想到他第一次和哈利的坦诚相对是这样的场面，这与他想象的有不小的偏差。在水中德拉科不敢离哈利的身体太近，他害怕自己触碰到哈利的身体就立刻被欲望抢夺理智。但是他们之间虽然隔着水流，德拉科也依然能感受到从哈利那里传来的热量。热水与气雾让德拉科苍白的身体变成了有些生动的淡粉色，哈利隐隐约约地看到德拉科逐渐在水里放松了自己，德拉科靠在水池边闭着眼舒服地抬起了头，模糊之中也依旧明显的喉结轮廓让哈利不由自主地咽了咽口水。

“我们现在洗澡了，那么金蛋又该怎么办？”哈利问道。

德拉科从水池边拿起金蛋放到了两人之间，顺着缝隙打开后，金蛋里发出的惨叫让哈利立刻捂住了耳朵，浴室的回响帮助让惨叫声杀伤力更加巨大。德拉科迅速关上金蛋，哈利怀疑这声惨叫能让整个霍格沃兹都听到他们在级长浴室。

“看来还是不行。”德拉科皱着眉说。

“如果我是你，我就会把它放到水里再打开。”

“谁？”

一个尖细的女声从水池的另一端传来，德拉科立刻警觉起来护在了哈利的身前。那个女孩正探头探脑地想要看到哈利的身体，德拉科更加贴近哈利把他完全挡在女孩的视线之外。

“桃金娘？”哈利惊讶地喊出了女孩的名字。

“你认识？”

“她是……我们学校的一个幽灵。”

女孩突然嘤咛地啜泣起来，“哈利，你好久都没有来看我了，你以前明明那么喜欢我的盥洗室……”

“你别瞎说……再说去女盥洗室总是不大好……”

德拉科睁大了眼睛盯着哈利，“女盥洗室？”哈利连忙摆摆手，“这说来话长！”

“你们可以把它放进水里，塞德里克就是这么做的……”桃金娘的哭泣声戛然而止，她又没头没尾地又说了一句。

哈利瞪向桃金娘，“你在这里偷看级长洗澡？”

“只是偶尔，我一般不会出来，今天只是想和我的朋友打个招呼……”桃金娘羞涩地说道，接着又吃吃地笑了起来，“哈利，你带来的新朋友也很好看，你能介绍介绍吗？”

哈利顿时红起了脸，他游到德拉科的身前双手搭在德拉科的肩上用后背对着桃金娘，又转过头去怒视她，“别看！你快点离开！”

桃金娘依旧吃吃地笑着，她转了个身慢慢消失在了水流之下。

哈利正思考着桃金娘的话却突然被德拉科抓住了手，德拉科把他推在了池壁上双手撑在他的身体两侧，哈利看到德拉科的脸上出现了少有的愤怒。

“哈利，连幽灵都被你迷倒了？”

“德拉科，怎么了……”

“学校里那些对你虎视眈眈的女人也就算了，她只是一个幽灵，居然在刚才把你全身都看光！”

哈利知道德拉科又开始吃醋犯傻，但是和一个已经离世的幽灵置气未免有些小肚鸡肠。

哈利倾身向前抱住了德拉科，金蛋在他们的身体之间阻隔着他们的接触，“我喜欢的人只有你，但现在不是讨论那些事的时候，金蛋才更重要。”

哈利的拥抱让德拉科的身体明显僵硬了一下，他快速地后退着，水流的助力让他一步便退去一段很大的距离。

“金蛋要紧。”德拉科别开了头，僵硬地说道。

哈利不知道今晚的德拉科为什么看起来特别奇怪，浑身不自在的感觉，或许是他并不喜欢这种风格的公共浴室，哈利沮丧地认为自己猜错了德拉科的喜好。

但现在也并不是想这些的时候，哈利甩了甩头游近德拉科。

“桃金娘说塞德里克把金蛋放到了水里，我们应该试试。”说着哈利从德拉科的手里接过金蛋，把它放进池水中，拧开开关打开了金蛋。

没有惨叫声，只有一种模糊遥远的歌声从水下汩汩流出。哈利听不清楚歌声在唱什么，迷茫地看着德拉科。

德拉科看了眼水下散发着金光的金蛋说道，“或许我们应该去水下。”

哈利点点头，他一只手拿着打开的金蛋，另一只手牵着德拉科。两人一起深吸一口气，潜进了水中。

这一回哈利终于听清楚了那声音，金蛋里似乎有些奇怪的声音在齐声歌唱，但听起来又那么美妙动人——

寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，  
我们在地面上无法歌唱。  
当你搜寻时，请仔细思量：  
我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。  
你只有一个钟头的时间，  
要寻找和夺回我们拿走的物件，  
过了一小时便希望全无，  
它已彻底消逝，永不出现。

清晰的歌词传入哈利的耳朵，他不禁开始思考起歌词的含义。但在他开始动脑子之前，德拉科却突然靠近了他的身体。德拉科的手抚上哈利的腰把他紧紧地扣在自己的身上，同时用双唇覆上了哈利的唇瓣。

哈利因德拉科在水下突然的袭击惊掉了手中的金蛋，依旧在歌唱的金蛋慢慢沉入水底，躺在池底继续吟唱着美丽动听的词句。

德拉科和哈利的上半身紧紧地贴在一起，下身却似乎在尽量远离着哈利。他们相握着的手慢慢变为十指相扣，两人紧密地吻着对方的唇瓣不留一丝空隙，仿佛任何的放松都会让他们失去口中的氧气。

他们就是彼此的氧气，在水里唯一能够支持对方存活的氧气。温暖的水流就像德拉科的吻一样温柔美好，哈利怀疑自己不是只有口在和德拉科接吻，他就像是在这水池之中被德拉科的亲吻抚慰了全身。

德拉科的舌头贪婪地在哈利的口腔里掠夺着领地，宣告着他对那每一方寸不容置疑的所有权。哈利虽然无数次和德拉科接吻到几乎缺氧的地步，但这一回他是真的感受到了各种意义上的缺氧窒息。

德拉科显然也感受到了哈利的不适，他带着哈利一起探出了水面，趁着交换亲吻角度的间隙，哈利趁机深吸了一口气。

德拉科用手将哈利额前的湿发撩到脑后，继续不停地亲吻哈利。他将吻从哈利的嘴边移开，向着哈利的颈部和锁骨深入，德拉科的手也在哈利的身上不停抚摸撩拨着他，在德拉科舔舐到哈利的乳头时，哈利发出了一声抑制不住的呻吟。

然而德拉科突然停滞了动作。

这声呻吟似乎把德拉科的理智从海妖塞壬的国度拉回了霍格沃兹，他惊恐地看着哈利放开了他的身体，他转过身慌乱地走出水池，背对哈利连毛巾都不想用地给自己施了几个干燥咒，开始快速地穿起衣服。

“你怎么了？”

哈利的声音里明显地染上了情欲的色彩，这让德拉科的身形又轻微地晃了晃。

“我突然想到卡卡洛夫说今晚要召集我们……如果我再不回去就会被发现。很抱歉哈利，你得自己回宿舍了。”

德拉科干巴巴地背对着哈利说完，便头也不回地离开了级长浴室。哈利觉得今晚的德拉科确实很奇怪，而他离开的背影也称不上利落，看起来更多的像是落荒而逃。

刚才德拉科的亲吻和抚摸让哈利也兴奋了起来，他通红着脸苦恼地感受到自己下身的灼热感希望它能快些自己消褪。他脸上发热地想或许德拉科也和他一样有了反应才逃离了这个房间，他能感受到德拉科像他一样想要完全拥有彼此，可是德拉科选择了不伤害他而克制着自己，这让哈利不知道是应该对此感到感动还是头疼。

哈利潜入水池捞起被他遗落的金蛋，刚才在水里因接吻而听了好几遍歌曲，这让他已经完全记住了歌词。

哈利看着墙上的那幅人鱼画像，思考着歌词里所说的“在我们声音响起的地方，我们在地面上无法歌唱”，他想或许第二项目将在水下进行，并且会与人鱼有关。

歌词里说的“我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝”像是在说或许他们会偷走属于哈利的什么东西，而哈利要在“过了一小时便希望全无”之前从他们的手里夺回来，那他们又会抢走哈利的什么呢？

这些线索让第二个项目逐渐清晰明了，但哈利又立刻想到一件糟糕的事——如果第二个项目真的是他所猜测的那样，就意味着他得在很长一段时间里待在水中。而他根本不擅长游泳，在他那样被关在碗柜没有外出游玩机会的童年里，他几乎没有训练游泳的机会。佩妮姨妈只会希望她的达力学会游泳，至于哈利，不会游泳而淹死才是称了他们的心。

如何在水下自如地行动呼吸，这成为了哈利接下来将要面对的难题。哈利叹了一口气收起金蛋，收拾了自己之后也穿起衣服披上隐形衣准备回宿舍。

尽管今晚发生并没有想象中会发生的那些事，但这也不失为一个有意义的夜晚。哈利不仅揭开了金蛋的秘密，也发现了德拉科新的不为人知的一面。

虽然他平常满口甜蜜夸张的情话，总是面不改色地把哈利说得脸红心跳只想钻进他的袍子里遮住脸。但在德拉科真正面对送上眼前嘴边的人时，他终于也难得地显露出他属于少年人的紧张冲动的一面。在那种几乎就要擦枪走火的情况下，德拉科还能临阵一脚把刹车踩到底，哈利甚至觉得他逃跑的背影还有一些可爱，这让哈利忍不住对德拉科的迷恋又加深了几分。

他的男朋友，真是这世上独一无二、每一个动作每一个表情都让他爱得无可救药的无价宝贝。


End file.
